Hysteria
by Anonymous123515
Summary: Maya's life begins to turn into an extremely horrific nightmare after she cheats on her ex-boyfriend, who soon becomes dangerously psychotic and will resort to ANYTHING to have her back. Contains: expl lang, extreme violence, expl sexual content and rape
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: This story contains strong language, extreme and graphic violence, nudity, explicit sexual content as well as rape. Will change to M rating later on.**_

_What is love really? It's when you care about someone unconditionally. No matter what. I didn't know that before. I never knew what love really was until after it was too late to love. This is my fault. I can't believe I was such a bitch. I wish I could just go back and change everything. Change the way I acted. Change the things I said. Change the way I handled things. I just wish I would have known sooner. I wish I could just start over from the beginning and change it all for you, because you deserved so much more._

_**1 Year Earlier**_

A young man and woman sat together on a patio conversing, sipping lemonade and enjoying the somewhat cloudy yet clear sky.

"So you're gonna do it today?" The woman said.

"No, not today. I don't think I'm ready. By the end of the week, I think I will though." The man replied, sitting back in the folding chair with his hands behind his head.

"But what if she says no?" The woman asked, sitting her glass of lemonade on the round, glass table.

"Shut up, Amy. It's hard enough just thinking of what to say." The man said in annoyance.

"Well you never know. But what if she does?"

"I really hope it doesn't rain this week." He said suddenly, not paying her any attention.

"Okay, nevermind. You're just trying to avoid the question." She replied, with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"I'm not avoiding it. It's just stupid." He said in a nonchalant tone, angering the girl a little. She sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever. But don't get mad at me if you get rejected." she said in spite, folding her arms across her chest and raising her chin.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't." he said sarcastically.

"Amy. Can you come here for a minute?" the voice of another woman called.

"Guess that's you queue." the man smiled softly. The girl groaned.

"Why do I always have to act as your girlfriend's maid? Isn't that what you're for?" she said, aggrivated.

He snickered a bit but didn't answer. The girl glared at him, not amused.

"Amy!" the woman called again, a bit louder than before.

"I'm coming." she replied loudly, getting up and walking into the apartment through the glass screen door.

Once she left, the man looked up at the bright sky, thinking aimlessly as the light gray clouds hid the sun behind their matter.

_'...What if Amy's right though...?'_ he thought to himself.

He immediately erased the thought.

_'No. Why am I even taking what she says seriously? When does she ever make sense?' _He thought, getting up from his seat.

A strong, swift breeze ran through the air. "I really hope it doesn't rain the week." he said, walking into the apartment and shutting the glass screen door shut.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amy walked up the stairs and into a bedroom to answer her call.<p>

"You rang?" she said with attitude, however an article of clothing suddenly slapped her in the face. She slammed the clothing onto the floor in annoyance.

"Maya, what the hell are you doing in my room? And why are there clothes everywhere?" Amy yelled, assessing the mess of a bedroom.

"I'm trying to find a shirt for tomorrow but I don't know what to wear." Maya said as she rummaged through the closet.

"You have clothes! Why the hell are you going through my stuff?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to wear something different. That's all." Maya replied, her head still in the closet.

"And so you thought it would be okay to go in my closet without asking?" Amy scowled.

"Amy, you're like a sister to me. And sisters share, right?" Maya said as she held up a bright pink sweater, assessed it, then threw it over her shoulder.

"Um, no. I don't even share toothpaste with Micah so why would I share clothes with you?" Amy said with sass.

"Amy, come on." Maya pleaded.

"Can you pick my clothes up and get out please-"

"This is too cute!" Maya said with delight.

She held a white v-neck shirt with a golden belt under the torso area.

Her deep brown eyes glimmered as she looked at it.

"Where did you get this? Oh my God, I have to wear this!" Maya said happily.

"What! No! I haven't even worn that yet." Amy replied.

"Perfect! It can get put to good use then." Maya smiled.

"I said no!" Amy yelled.

"Come on, Amy. Just this one time." Maya pleaded, poking her lip out as if she were a child.

Amy sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Just this once. But if anything happens to it you're paying me back every last penny." Amy said.

"Thank you so much, Amy. What would I do without you?" Maya smiled, hugging her with glee.

"Yea. Whatever. Can you put my clothes back now?" Amy said with a bit of attitude.

"I was going to anyways." Maya smiled, picking up the clothes she had thrown around the room in her search and returning them to their original spaces.

After she had finally finished picking up her mess, Maya took the shirt she had picked out of Amy's closet and began to change into it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Trying the shirt on. I can't go out in something if I don't even know if I can fit it." Maya said, removing the shirt she had on and revealing her bra and cleavage.

Amy examined her body in jealousy and blushed a bit.

"What?" Maya asked, sensing her eyes watching her.

"I hate you." Amy said suddenly in a playful tone.

"You hate me? What did I do? Are you still mad that I went through your clothes?" Maya asked in confusion.

"No..." Amy replied, still blushing a bit. "Then what?" Maya wondered, a little aggitated.

"...Because, you look like one of those video models." Amy said.

Maya burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"That's what you're mad about?" Maya said in between chuckles.

"Yes! It's just not fair. Life would be so much easier if I had what you have." Amy said, sitting on her bed with her chin in her hand.

"Don't think so negatively. You never know. Maybe you'll grow a bit soon." Maya smiled.

"Don't try and make me feel better. I'm already past the growing stage. I think this is all I'm getting. Stupid genetics. How old do you have to be to get plastic surgery?" Amy said, looking down at her average bustline with her hands on her narrow hips.

"I think 18, but you don't need plastic surgery. And look at the bright side. You have pretty hair and eyes. I wish my eyes were like yours." Maya said, admiring Amy's long, curly black hair and big, olive green eyes.

"18? Yes! Only one short year and I'm gonna have curves like Beyonce!" Amy said happily.

Maya giggled again. "Amy, I'm telling you, you're thinking too much about it. Guys would kill to have a girl with eyes and hair like you."

"Yea, whatever. That's something a little weave and colored contacts can fix for anybody. Not everybody can have curves for a cheap price." Amy scowled.

"Stop being so insecure. It makes me feel bad." Maya said.

"Feel bad? For what? You're the one with big titties and an ass here. You've got measurements that a Kardashian would hate on. And don't talk to me like I'm some little girl. You're only 4 years older than me." Amy said audaciously.

Maya scowled at her cheeky demeanor. "Okay. I'll just brush your attitude off. But anyways, does this shirt look good or should I pick something else?" Maya asked, putting the shirt she picked on and looking in the mirror.

"It's a little tight, but I think it's good." Maya said as she changed poses in the full size mirror. Amy frowned.

"A little tight? Your stretching my shirt out! And your boobs are about to pop out. You know what, you can just have it. Once you take it off there's no way in hell it's gonna fit me." Amy said in annoyance.

"Really? Thanks Amy. I figured you wouldn't need it anyways." Maya smiled. Amy frowned, not amused.

"Yea. Whatever. Where are you even going tomorrow anyway?" Amy asked.

"My friend's coming into town for a couple of days and she wanted to go to the amusement park tomorrow when she comes in." Maya explained, putting her original shirt back on.

"Amusement park? In that shirt? Or did Micah want you to wear something like that?" Amy asked.

"He's not going with me." Maya replied.

"What? Really, why?" Amy wondered.

"He said that he wanted me to go spend some time with her while she's here since she lives so far away and we don't see each other often." Maya said.

"So, it's just you and your friend going to the amusement park...and you plan on wear that?" Amy responded, pointing to the shirt Maya had picked out of her wardrobe.

"Yea. Why do you say it like that?" she wondered, catching Amy's suspicious vibe.

"So are you looking for boyfriend #2 or something? Why would you wear something like that to ride rollercoasters knowing that you're gonna get thirsty stares from guys?" Amy asked.

"No. Why would I do that? I'm wearing a coat with it anyway. And it's supposed to be chilly tomorrow. Calm down." Maya said.

"Well, I can't wait to see Micah's reaction when he sees that shirt. I should go downstairs and tell him now." Amy said, a bit maliciously, as she began to walk out the room to snitch.

Maya took her by her wrist lightly, stopping her in her tracks.

"You don't need to tell your brother a thing. I was gonna show him later on. I just needed to actually find the shirt first." Maya said. Amy looked at her for a second.

"Whatever you say." she said, walking out of her room. " Whatever you say." she repeated slowly from the hallway. Maya scowled.

_'She's something else. I never thought of how annoying it would be to have a little sister. I wonder how he deals with her when I'm not around.' _Maya thought, taking her new shirt and walking out of the room as well, shutting the door behind her and walking into the bedroom across the hall.

Once in the room, she opened a drawer in the dresser and folded her new shirt up as small as possible.

She then proceded to stuff the folded shirt into the very back of the drawer, underneath all the clothes that had already been there. Looking around in every direction to make sure no one was watching, she grabbed her pink cell phone off of the dresser and scrolled through her contacts list.

She dialed a number. Maya waited for the other line to pick up with frustration.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amy walks back outside to talk to her brother.<p>

"You took forever. What did she need?" he asked.

"Micah, you will not believe this. She went in my room and went through all my clothes to find a shirt to wear." she explained, with frustration in her voice.

"In your clothes? That doesn't even make sense. You're damn-near flat chested, why would she take your shirt?" he wondered, chuckling a little by his sister's explanation.

"For when she goes to the amusement park tomorrow and I said the exact same thing. I just let her have the thing since she stretched it out when she tried it on with her tits damn-near popping out of it." Amy said.

Micah paused.

"Amusement park?" he said in confusion.

"Huh? She said that her friend was coming in town or something and you said it was fine." Amy explained.

"What...? She never told me that." Micah said, a bit puzzled by the news.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"She even said that her friend was a girl but I highly doubt that. That shirt she got out of my closet exposes way too much cleavage for this 'friend' to be a woman." Amy said. Micah was so confused.

He didn't really know what to say. It just all didn't make sense.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she not tell me that?" he said out loud.

Amy looked at her brother and could tell that this was truly bothering him. He put his fingers through his jet black hair as he thought. He then looked at Amy with his sharp, bright amber eyes seeming a bit angry.

"I think you just made that all up." He said to her.

Amy paused.

"Wait, what?" she said, confused."You would do something like that just to ruin our relationship and get rid of her. I'm not stupid, Amy, I see right through your little plan." he bluntly said.

"Are you serious? Why would I make that up?" Amy said in frustration.

"I mean, you've never really liked Maya in the first place. Why can't you just get over it and let me be happy?" he said in anger.

"Whatever. If you don't want to believe me, fine. I'm just trying to help you out so you wont get your heart broken. But you're too closed minded to see that." she argued.

"Okay. I believe it when I see it." he said sarcastically.

"Alright, cool. Then when she leaves out tomorrow, or sneaks out since she never told you about this, let's follow her and see whose right." Amy said with sass.

"Fine. We will." he said with a smirk, sure that his sister was a liar. "Alright, then. You owe me if I'm right." Amy said.

"Same goes for you, then. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a nap." he said, opening the screen door and slamming it shut. Amy watched him walk away, then laid her head on the table between her arms.

_'He never listens to me. He thinks that just because he's older than me that I don't make any sense. What 20 year old with sense would really think that I was lying? Ugh, this pisses me off!'_ Amy thought in frustration.

_'And why did I just make a deal like that with him. He's gonna be so heartbroken. She's such a bitch. Stupid hoe.' _she continued mentally.

_'I just hope it doesn't mess him up...'. _Amy's eyes watered at the thought.

She hated that her own brother didn't believe her. She hated Maya. She just didn't know what to do. She just laid her head down in the cool breeze in deep meditation.

* * *

><p>After waiting for the other line to pick up for what felt like years, someone finally answered.<p>

"Hello." the deep voice of a man said through the phone.

"Why did it take so long for you to answer?" Maya asked the man.

"Sorry about that. I just got back from the gym and I was in the shower. I had to get cleaned up." the man explained.

"You better have. I can't be with a dirty, sweaty guy all day tomorrow." she giggled.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. What are you wearing for me?" he asked, lust in his voice. Maya chuckled.

"You'll see. I've got to leave it for your imagination." she smiled.

"Oh, you're playing games with me now, huh?" the man said playfully.

"A little." she replied in small voice.

"So, when are you gonna leave the motherfucker you're living with and come be with me. I'm tired of sharing that ass with some other dude." the man asked.

"I'll do it tomorrow, I promise. It's hard sneaking out to see you, you know. I'm gonna pack my stuff and just break it to him tomorrow. Besides, I think his sister's getting suspicious anyway." she explained.

"You obviously haven't been sneaky enough. How old is she?" the man wondered.

"She's 17. She's like a damn detective, she's just waiting for me to do something and go run to her brother because she doesn't like me. She's a jealous little girl." she said.

"It sounds like you guys don't get along. Hm. That's too bad. At 17, she could've came and joined in on our little fun sometime." the man snarkled.

"Ew. That's so wrong. Don't say stuff like that. You sound like a pervert." she said.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. Well, I am a pervert I guess." the man laughed.

Maya giggled along with him. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. I think I hear him coming up the stairs." Maya whispered into the phone.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, babe. What time should I come?" the man asked.

"7:30's fine. Meet me at the stop sign at the end of the street so they don't hear the car engine. Him and his sister will should be sleep by then anyways." she said.

"Alright. 7:30 it is then." the man assured himself.

"Night, babe." the man said in a seductive tone.

Suddenly, Maya heard Micah's voice from the hallway calling her name.

"Okay, love you, bye." Maya said quickly, hanging the phone up and laying on the bed as if nothing ever happened. Micah then walked into the room.

"I heard you on the phone so I waited to come up here. Who was that, anyway?" he asked, oblivious to her hidings.

"Oh, just my mom." she lied.

"Oh." he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly and laying on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, Amy comes downstairs and starts bitching about how you went in her room and through her clothes and then she tells me that you were going to the amusement park with a 'friend' tomorrow. She even said that you told her I knew about it. What's that all about?" he asked.

A nerve sparked in Maya's head. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What the hell is she talking about? Is she just saying that to cause problems? What's her issue? Does she not have enough girl drama when she goes to school?" Maya asked.

"I knew she was lying. I don't get why she feels like she has to make up lies about you." he said, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Why doesn't she like me? I mean, have I done something wrong to her in this past 2 years?" she asked him.

"I don't know. She's been acting like a petty little girl lately." he said.

"I'm sorry to say this about her because she's your little sister, but I honestly think that she's jealous of me." Maya said.

"Actually, I kinda agree with that. She always says how she wishes she had your body and stuff like that. I think that's why she doesn't like you." Micah explained.

"I mean...I don't know why she hates me so much. All I've tried to do was be her big sister and she repays me by telling you lies about me. I just don't understand." Maya sniffled, laying her head on Micah's chest and making whimpering noises.

"Maya, don't cry like that. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it, I promise." he comforted her, putting his fingers through her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair.

"No. I don't want to cause problems between you two." she said, looking up at him with a puppy-dog face.

"Don't worry about it. You're not causing problems at all. She's being rude and I have to take care of it." he said.

"If you say so." she whimpered, snuggling in his arms.

"I've gotta get in the shower. It's all gonna be fine, trust me. Okay?" he said getting up from the bed, kissing her as he did.

She nodded her head with a vulnerable look on her face. He turned away from her and walked into the bathroom right outside the bedroom.

Once she heard the door shut, Maya smiled sinisterly.

"Well, since he's in the shower, guess this is the perfect time to pack my clothes." she said, getting from the bed and opening the closet.

Everything was going in her favor and no one even had a solid clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter one. Yea, I know it was kinda boring but things pick up next chapter. Review Please!<strong>

**_(A/N: Also, to clarify the ages o the characters here. Amy is 17, Micah is 20, and Maya is 21. Just so there's no confusion.)]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

It was just a quarter past 7 in the morning. Maya had been up for a good 45 minutes already. She quitely got ready in the bathroom, fully dressed as she applied her makeup and styled her hair for her secret plans.

"Damn it. I've got less than 10 minutes. I hate rushing." she whispered to herself, looking at her phone to check the time.

She then tip-toed back into her bedroom, trying to stay as quiet as possible as Micah was still soundly asleep on the bed. She walked over to the closet, where her white purse was sitting and slipped it off of the door knob it's straps were holding on to. As she slowly walked out of the room, Maya suddenly heard a noise. She looked back quickly, wide-eyed. Micah was changing his sleeping position, however not awake in the least.

Maya sighed with relief mentally. She then continued her sly quest by closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. She then tip toed down the stairs, looking back every other step to make sure no one was awake.

Once down the stairs, she dialed a number in her phone swiftly. The dial tone continued for a few seconds before picking up.

"I'm already here." the man's deep voice said on the other line.

"Alright. I'm coming out right now." she said, hanging the phone up and unlocking the front door.

Maya closed the door slowly and quickly made her way down the short street.

However, unfortunately the lock made a loud clicking noise, awaking someone upstairs. Amy got up from her bed, rubbing her eyes for a second to wake up. She walked down the stairs and walked over to the door where the noise was heard.

Amy unlocked and opened the door slightly to see outside. Looking in all directions, she finally spotted someone. She saw Maya from a distance at the end of the street, hopping into a black Nissan Altima.

"That sneaky bitch." Amy said to herself, closing the door.

She quickly ran up the stairs and into her brother's room. She came to his bed and frantically shook him to awake. "Micah, wake up. Hurry up." she said as she shook his shoulder.

"W-What the hell...? What do you want...?" Micah said in a half-asleep, drowsy tone, still laying on the bed.

"You've gotta get up. She just left. I told you." Amy said, referring to her previous sightings.

"What...?" he said, opening his eyes slightly to see that Maya wasn't there.

"See. You didn't want to listen to me, now look." Amy said, her hand in the direction of Maya's empty side of the bed. Micah sat up, rubbing his eyes to fully wake up.

"Alright, fine. We can go out and check wherever she went. She more than likely just went to the mall." Micah said.

"Whatever you think. Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go." Amy said as she walked out the room, adament on exposing Maya's lie.

Once Amy left the room, Micah walked out as well and into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face to fully wake himself up. He then grabbed his toothbrush and began to brushing his teeth. As he did, he began to think. _'Why would she just abruptly leave so early in the morning...? I just hope what Amy's saying isn't true...' _he thought.

After about an hour of doing their morning routines, the two were finally ready to go. "Okay, so where are we going, again?" Micah asked, not seeming too optimistic about Amy's plan.

"We're checking the amusement park. That's where she said she was going yesterday." Amy said.

"Alright. Let's just get this over with." Micah said, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter.

"Oh, and don't forget my money." Amy joked as she walked out the door. Micah wasn't amused and locked the door behind him as they got in the car and left.

* * *

><p>Maya was sitting on a bench, waiting at the large golden gates of the amusement park for her ticket.<p>

A somewhat tall man with very short, dark hair and eyes walked over to her, holding two white park tickets in his hand.

"I think we're in luck, today. The tickets were half price. They said there was some special going on in the park since it just reopened two weeks ago." the man said with a smile.

"Really? Well, spring just started so I could understand that, though." Maya said, getting up from the bench. The man wrapped an arm around her, putting his hand on her lower back and getting very close to her. Maya looked up at him with a smile, reaching up to kiss him as they walked into the park gates together within the large crowd.

"You know, I was thinking, what if that guy follows you or something?" he asked.

"Kyle, why would that happen? He's probably gonna think that I went to the mall or something. You're making things seem more cautious than they actually are." Maya smiled, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Micah and Amy finally arrived at the amusement park after a long ride.<p>

"Come on, the park opens in, like, 3 minutes and you're just taking your sweet time getting out of the car." Amy said in frustration.

"Okay, look, you're a little too adament on this. Why do you hate her so much?" Micah said, closing the door to the car and locking it from the outside with the button on his key.

"I'm just trying to help you. Wouldn't you want to know if she was cheating?" Amy said.

"You just assume she is. There's no actual proof of anything." Micah said, walking in front of her toward the ticket booth.

"Yea. You say that now." Amy said, walking quickly to catch up to him.

Once they arrived at the ticket booth, they both paid for their tickets, then waited in line to enter the actual park.

* * *

><p>Maya and Kyle walked into the park, arms around each other as they did.<p>

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I don't really like coasters much." Maya replied.

"What? You wanted to come to the amusement park but you don't like coasters? What kind of sense does that make?" Kyle laughed.

"They make my head hurt. And people are just way too loud on them." she said. Kyle chuckled.

"Well, my chances on reanacting that scene from _Fear_ are over with then." Kyle laughed. Maya giggled.

"You're so dirty. You were really planning on that?" Maya asked, smiling as their faces came closer together.

"A little." he said as their lips met. "Just come and try this one ride. You may turn out to like it." Kyle suggested.

"Alright, fine. Sinc eyou want me to so bad." Maya smiled. They then began walking aimlessly through the park, holding each other close toward the first ride they could see.

* * *

><p>Micah and Amy entered the main park about 10 minutes later. They had no idea where to start, or where to even look.<p>

"Doesn't look like she's around here." Micah said, not very optimistic about what he and his sister were doing.

"We'll just have to walk around and find her." Amy said, taking her brother by the wrist and walking to the left side of the park.

"Well, before we do that let's get on that ride." Micah suggested, pointing to a tall, red and white coaster incorperated with tons of inversions.

"What? I thought you wanted to check if Maya was with some guy. This is no time for riding rollercoasters if that's the case." Amy said.

"No, you wanted to come spy on her. I don't think that she's here with some guy but you wouldn't leave me alone about it. And are you out of your damn mind? I just spent about 70 dollars on tickets plus drove about 30 minutes to even get here. Why would we not ride the rides?" Micah replied.

"Okay, fine." Amy said, walking over to the queue line for the coaster.

The line was very long, much to both of their chagrin.

"Ugh. We are at the back of this freaking line and are gonna be standing here for about an hour before we actually ride the thing. I wish you could, like, put something that moves in line for you when you don't feel like waiting so long so you can go do other stuff in the meantime. Kinda like those little censor things they use at crowded restaurants when your table's ready." Amy said randomly.

Micah shook his head with a smirk at her random comment.

As they stood in line, Micah just aimlessly stared at the sky as the sun hide behind the dark gray clouds.

_'Those clouds are really dark. I really think it's gonna rain today.'_ he thought as he watched the sky.

After a minute, the line finally moved forward.

Amy snapped her fingers in Micah's face to get his attention.

"The line's moving." Amy said with sass. Micah just walked a few steps forward.

They really didn't progress any closer to the ride's station.

Micah looked forward and couldn't see anything other than the steps of the station. However, as he looked, he saw something very familiar. He saw a curvacious woman with strawberry blonde hair with her arms around a dark haired man.

_'No...' _he thought, paying close attention to the two who were atleast 5 rows of people away from him. The woman then turned to the side and wrapped her arms around the man's neck while on her tip-toes. Micah's eyes widened when he got a sight of her face.

It was Maya.

Micah's mouth felt dry. He didn't know what to think or anything. He kept his eye on her though, watching her passionately kiss this man that he didn't even know. Micah felt a sudden heat fill his chest.

"Y-You're right. This is taking too long and my head hurts. Let's just go." he said to Amy, turning quickly to leave. Amy was confused.

"What? But I thought you wanted to ride this." Amy said.

"No. I just started to get this pounding heachache. Let's just go home." he said as he walked away, not looking back.

Amy couldn't figure out what suddenly changed his mind.

She ran to catch up to him, still confused about his change of motive. She looked at him, a bit worried.

He seemed like something bothered him.

However, she didn't want to ask because of his sporadically gloomy demeanor.

As they made their way to the car, Amy finally thought to ask, "Did you see something? I mean, why are you suddenly so gloomy?"

Micah didn't answer.

He simply unlocked the car and started the engine, all without even looking at her. Amy got in the car as well, very worried about her brother.

_'Or maybe he actually saw her...Maybe that's it...I'll ask when we get back home.' _she thought, buckling her seat belt as they left the park.

* * *

><p>Once home, Micah walked in the door, threw his keys on the table and quickly made his way upstairs.<p>

Amy walked right behind him, a bit taken back by his mood.

Walking up the stairs, she heard a loud, sudden thump. This caused her to run up the stairs. Once upstairs, she saw Micah throw a small, velvet box across the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing in his doorway. "Here. You can have the box." he said, removing a diamond ring from the box then giving the velvet box to Amy.

"Wait, what are you doing with the ring?" she asked, confused. He didn't answer. He just walked out of the room and down the stairs. Amy followed him, leaving the velvet box on the floor upstairs.

"Micah, what the hell happened?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

Micah went toward the sink. He dropped the ring in it then proceeded to look for a button on the side of the sink.

Amy knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Wait a minute. Why are you putting it through the garbage disposal? That's a waste of all that money you spent on it. What happened? Did you see her at the park or something?" Amy asked.

"I hate to say this, but you were right. I should start listening to you more." he said. Amy cheered in her head at this, as she knew that doing it out loud was a bit inappropriate at the moment.

"Where'd you see her? In line?" she asked.

"Yea. With some guy. She was all over this dude. And what's even more sketchy is the fact that she doesn't even like roller coasters but was in line for one with this guy." he said, sitting down at the table next to the front door.

"See, I knew she was a sneaky slut, but you never believed me." Amy said. "So what are you gonna do now?" she continued.

"Wait for her to walk in the door." he said. "Oh. Well, when she walks in just call me. I'll come down and whoop her ass for you since you can't hit a girl." Amy said.

"That's not gonna be necessary." he said in a nonchalant tone, his arms folded on the table and resting his head. Amy shrugged her shoulders, walking up the stairs. While her brother seemed to be fine, she was still worried about him.

_'I hope he's really okay, though. That stupid bitch. I knew she was no good.' _Amy thought in frustration.

* * *

><p>About 5 to 7 hours later, Maya and Kyle rode up in front of the apartment door.<p>

"That was so fun. I never thought that rollercoasters could be so fun. Or maybe riding them with you made them that way." Maya smiled.

"See. I told you that you'd like them." Kyle said with a smirk. Maya then unlocked her door, beginning to step out of the car.

"So you're gonna do it right?" Kyle asked, his hand still on the wheel.

"Yea. I'm just gonna go in, pack my stuff, tell him what's going on and leave. It shouldn't take too long. He doesn't really like to argue too much." Maya explained.

"Alright. I'll be out here waiting." he said, turning the engine off. Maya walked up to the door and slipped her key in. Micah heard the key connect with the lock from the inside. He sat up, waiting for the door to open. Maya opened the door, trying to walk in stealthy.

"Where've you been?" Micah asked suddenly as she walked in. Maya felt her heart jump when she suddenly heard his voice. She looked to the side to see him sitting at the table, arms folded across his chest.

"Me? Oh, I just went to hang out with my friend. We went out and got knew bras and shoes and stuff." she lied. Micah paused.

"The mall? Where are your bags, then?" he asked. Maya's heart began to beat faster. She knew that he found something out. She had to think fast.

"Micah, you know how hard it is to find the perfect bra for me. I mean, you don't see a 34G in your normal everyday Victoria's Secret." Maya said, trying to change the subject.

Micah was getting annoyed. He got up from the table and stood close to her. "Why do you keep lying to me?" he asked.

Maya knew she was found out.

"You were at the amusement park kissing up on some guy. I saw you." he continued.

"Why did you do that to me? What did I do to you?" he asked. Maya couldn't answer.

She didn't know how to answer. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor.

She knew he was mad. She knew what she was doing bothered him. But she really didn't know how to react to his question.

Micah sighed. "So, were you ever gonna tell me or were you just waiting for me to find out?" he asked. Maya looked up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get my stuff and you're never gonna see me again, okay?" she said, walking past him and up the stairs.

Micah paused for a second. He couldn't believe how easily she said that. He walked up the stairs behind her, following her into his room where her clothes were located. He watched as she quickly packed her clothes into several pink and white suitcases that were sitting in the closet.

"Maya, please, don't go. I'll do anything...just don't..." he said, walking over and hugging her as she tried to pack. Maya sighed in frustration.

"Micah, it's over, okay. I'm not in love with you anymore. You need to understand that." she said, slipping herself out of his arms and walking down the stairs with her suitcase filled with clothes.

Micah's chest felt like it was burning. He frantically ran down the stairs behind her. Amy walked out of her bedroom after hearing the commotion, following him down the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door, he hugged her tightly from behind.

"Micah, get off of me!" Maya yelled in annoyance.

"No! I'm not letting you leave me." he said.

"I love you so much...I-I don't know what I'd do without you..." he said, his voice cracking as he did.

This angered Maya as well as annoyed her.

"Micah, can you get off of me? I have somebody waiting outside for me and gas isn't cheap." Maya said.

Micah paused. He let her go with that statement.

"Oh, so you're new man's outside? I should go introduce myself then since you're in such a rush." Micah said with a crazed smile, opening the door and walking outside. Maya ran behind him.

Amy also walked toward the door and stood in the doorway to watch.

Micah walked over to the driver's side of the car and knocked on the car window. Kyle looked to see Micah standing outside his window in confusion. He rolled the window down to speak.

"Can I help you?" he said with a bit of attitude in his voice.

"So, you're Maya's new jumpoff, huh? It's good to meet you." Micah said sarcastically with a smile.

"Jumpoff? Oh, you must be her boyfriend she was telling me about. Sorry, but Maya's my woman now. She's coming home with me and leaving you." Kyle said, making hand gestures to emphasize his statement.

This annoyed Micah.

"Oh, really?" Micah asked, his hand on the roof of the car.

"Yea, really." Kyle replied.

"I mean, she said she just wasn't happy. That you're just not what she wants. She wants a man not a soft bitch, but you know you can send letters or something to her. I don't mind that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take _my _woman home and pleasure her just the way she likes it." Kyle said maliciously.

This sparked a nerve in Micah. He laughed for a second.

"Well, don't you think it's gonna be kinda hard to do that?" Micah said, anger filling his bright amber eyes. Kyle chuckled.

"Wha-" Kyle was cut off when Micah suddenly reached into the car and gripped his shirt, trying to violently pull him out of the car. Kyle tried to push him away in the mix. Maya immediately ran to the scene.

"Stop it! Quit!" Maya cried, running over and slapping Micah hard across the face. Micah immediately let Kyle's shirt go and looked at Maya in shock, his hand on his cheek.

"What the fuck is your problem! Leave him alone! It's not his fault, it's yours! Blame yourself instead of lashing out on somebody else!" Maya yelled in frustration.

"But-"

"'But' nothing! You need to get the fuck over the fact that I don't want to be with you anymore! Get over it!" Maya yelled, cutting Micah off.

"Maya, we can work this out. Just...just give me another chance." Micah said.

"Another chance? I've been cheating on your for months now, why would I give you another chance?" Maya yelled. Micah felt a pain in his chest after hearing this. He couldn't believe how she was acting. He reached his hand out to her, continuing his attempts to plead with her. "Maya, please-"

"No!" Maya yelled, shoving his hands away.

"Get this through your head! I don't give a fuck anymore! I don't care! Do you hear me!" Maya yelled in anger. Micah didn't listen. He couldn't get over it. He had to win her back. he just had to.

"Maya, please, don't do this to me. I-I love you so much." Micah whimpered, his voice cracking as he tried his hardest to resist the urge to cry.

"Listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth! I DON'T CARE! Do you hear me? I DON'T CARE! I-DON'T-CARE!" Maya screamed in his face.

Micah was speechless. He did know how to react. He simply just began to cry.

"M-Maya, I-"

"You know what, I'm done with this. I'm done with you, goodbye." Maya said in a malicious tone, beginning to walk to the other side of the car and get in.

However, Micah ran behind her, grabbing her wrist.

"Maya, please! Don't do this! I'll do anything. Anything! Just please don't leave me." he cried, his amber eyes sparkling with his tears.

Thunder suddenly errupted in the sky.

"Okay, can you hurry this sob session up? It's about to rain and my woman can't be drenched in dirty rain water." Kyle said, starting the engine of the car.

"Let me go!" Maya yelled.

"Maya, please...I'll kill myself if you go! Please don't do this!" Micah cried. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Then tell Amy to send me a card for the funeral." Maya said, no sympathy whatsoever. Micah froze.

His grip loosened on Maya's wrist, allowing her to pull herself away and get in the car.

Thunder roared in the sky, lightning violently proceeding it. Kyle smirked, putting the car in drive and beginning to drive off.

"Good luck without her." Kyle chuckled as he drove off.

Micah couldn't believe what had just happened. What Maya had just said to him.

Rain suddenly began to pour from the dark sky, picking up speed rapidly.

Micah couldn't help but cry hysterically, screaming to the sky. He didn't understand. He didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't know why Maya was suddenly acting this way. It was eating him inside. He had lost the love of his life. A woman he had such strong feelings. Amy couldn't believe it either. She walked upstairs and grabbed an umbrella, then walked outside toward her grieving brother.

"Micah, come on. You'll get sick if you stay out here." Amy said, putting the umbrella over his head.

Micah suddenly grabbed Amy, hugging her tightly in grief.

Amy felt so bad. She didn't like seeing him this way.

It broke her soul to watch him cry like this.

_'I hate this. It's been so long since the last time he cried like this...'_ Amy said, hugging her brother back with one hand as the other was holding the umbrella.

"It's okay. You're gonna be alright." Amy said, comforting her older brother the best she could, trying not to cry herself.

Micah cried uncontrollably. He felt like the clouds were working with his emotions.

He was worse than heartbroken.

He felt like his heart was drowning in a sea of acid.

It hurt so much.

He just couldn't bare it.

The rain was acting just like his heart.

Rapidly falling with nowhere to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Chapter 2. I'm gonna warn you guys in advance, next chapter onwards the story begins to get very adulterated and inappropriate. Just a forewarning. Well, remember to review! <strong>


End file.
